ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
All Aboard the Orient Express
Reia, Kiva and Terra takes a boat to the train station, leaving Reia heartbroken. Terra: How did you got out of Fantastia? Reia: Well, Bastian is the one who brings creatures out. Maybe he can help me too. Kiva: This world seems peaceful with Zemo locked up.. Reia: Zemo? Who's that?? Kiva: (Easy, Kiva.. Don't jump ahead on this..) Anyway, how close are we to the train, Terra? Terra: Not for a while.. Reia: (After what happened with the Nothing, I thought...) Kiva: Umm... (She is definitely heartbroken...) Terra: I know she wants to go back, but we should try to calm her down, make her feel at home. Kiva: Alright.. - Kiva sits next to Reia. Kiva: Everything's the same in Fantasia? Reia: Yeah. Until Bastian wanted me to see a different world, carelessly. Kiva: You want us to convince him to return you back? Reia: Unless you want to... Terra: There can't be two Reias in this world. We have to make a decision. It's up to you, sweetie. Kiva: (Terra is right.) Reia: (I'm grateful for the invite, but I feel like a stranger here..) Kiva: We'll help you anyway we can. Reia: Really? Kiva: How are supposed to find this 'Neverending Story' or Bastian? Reia: Probably still in New York City when you last seen him.. Kiva: Right. Terra: Just try to relax for the train ride, Reia. Reia: What's a 'train'? Kiva: (Wow... She doesn't know about the mordern world.) It's a...carriage, like a horse, but it is a lot more comfortable. Reia: Oh... - Reia now seems curious about this mordern world her friends have live into. Terra: We're getting close. Kiva, I suggest we change Reia's outfit for the ride. Kiva: Okay, my love. - Kiva then takes out the auto-switch bracelet and shows it to Reia. Reia: What's that? Kiva: It's an auto-switch bracelet. It can change your appearance quick. Reia: Does it hurt? Kiva: No, it doesn't hurt. Give it a try. Reia: Okay. - Reia puts on the bracelet and is having trouble how to turn it on. Kiva points at the button and Reia pressed it. The sudden flash of light changed Reia's appearance: black heels, brown dress and a stylish hairstyle. Kiva: Wow... You look amazing, Reia! Reia: *blushed* Thanks. Although, these heels are not the best for me.. Kiva: Maybe we can get you some new shoes before we go. - The boat stopped and the trio head for the train station where Ratchet and the others are waiting. Ratchet: You certainly took your time. Wait.. Is that Reia? Terra: Yeah, but it gets complicated to explain. Reia: Allow me. Captain of the Galactic Republic, it is honor to see you once again. Ratchet: What!? Reia from Fantasia?? Genis: How did she got here??? Presea: Bastian... Reia: This Keyblade welder has requested me to enjoy the 'train' trip to.. Umm... Kiva: London. It's a city we are going to. Reia: What's it like living there? Kiva: Very British for my tastes, but it was amazing. Sasha: I understand that you are lost. Reia: Yes, I am. Ratchet: Tell you what.. Just have a good time with us and we'll help you return home afterwards. That's a promise. Reia: *quietly* Home... Kiva: Well, Reia? Reia: Okay, I'll join you on this journey. Kiva: That's great. (And just think, it's going to be more fun for me and Terra getting our own room.) Ratchet: Yeah. This might be a great time to tell about our advantures together. Reia: *smiled* I agree. - Laura gave Reia some different shoes for the heel replacements. Reia: Oh.. Thank you, um... X-23: Laura. Reia: Thank you, Laura. - Reia puts on the different shoes and she stands a little steady. Reia: Much better. Zack: Hey, we need to get into the train. That was a 30-minute warning. Kiva: Oh, okay. - With the assigned rooms checked in, Kiva and Terra went to their room at the far end of the caboose. Kiva: Wow, this is so gorgeous.. Terra: Yeah, it sure is. Kiva: Looks like there's two beds here. That's disappointing. Terra: You can't really blame the service for that. - The screen returned to the readable Reia and the sick Kiva who is coughing still. Reia: Can I get you anything? Kiva: Water, maybe.. Reia: Sure. Be right back. Kiva: Alright, Reia. - Reia then poured some water in a cup, from the kitchen, and returned to Kiva. Reia: Here. That should help. Kiva: Thanks, sis. - Kiva drinked the water and put the cup next to her lamp. Reia: Want me to continue the story? Kiva: Sure. Reia: Well, Hercule isn't the only passenger in the train. There are other passengers, each with their own problems to deal with, including a gangster who only has a warning as the train starts moving. - As Reia continues to narrate the story, the screen returned to Kiva and Terra. Terra: Well, at least we're moving now. Kiva: Totally. Terra: Do you think it would be a good time to order some food? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva and Terra went further down and finds the couples and Reia chatting while food is being prepared. Presea: I didn't think you traveled to a different dimension like that. Reia: I didn't know either.. X-23: I like to know, is there any relatives you have in Fantasia? Reia: Were, until the Nothing happened. I bet most of you know about that. Ratchet: Yeah, we do. Sasha: If something happened in London, which it won't hopefully, then maybe we'll find Bastian and send you home. - Kiva and Terra sits with the group. Reia: What's in this London anyway? I know it's British, but there has to be more than that. Kiva: Yeah, it has really good sights. Reia: Oh, cool. Genis: Have you ordered something already? Kiva: Not yet, why? Ratchet: It's already settled for you guys. Terra: Thanks. Reia: I assume a lot happened since I last seen a team like this.. Presea: Yes. Ratchet: Where to begin with this? Kiva: Let's just say we went through a whole lot. Reia: I'm sorry. Presea: Don't apologize. I'm grateful that the team is still strong together. Kiva: I agree. - The waiter came by and presented the dinners for the group. Reia: Oh, looks like I got soup. What about you? Kiva: Do they have cheeseburgers here? Sasha: No, this is a delicate menu they have. We don't want to dishonor their hard work into it too. - Kiva then sees the dish in front of her: steak with steamed broccoli. Kiva: Wow, this looks delicious. Terra: Yeah. Sasha: Everyone, dig in. - Kiva then tried the steak while Reia tried the soup. Reia: Cheese, vegetables, potatoes.. This is really good. Presea: Glad to hear you say that. Kiva: Anything happened after we saved Fantasia? Reia: Well, I have a new boyfriend now. Ratchet: That's great! Kiva: Seriously?? Reia: Yeah, I rescued him from what's left of the Nothing. We have been knowing each other and falling in love ever since. As a warrior, it's my duty to save my home and the ones I love. Kiva: I understand. What's his name? Reia: Tristan. - Night falls a short while later and the group heads to their rooms for some rest. Kiva: Well, it's time for us to hit the sack. Terra: Too bad this train doesn't have one bed. Which bunker you want? Top or bottom? Kiva: I'll have the bottom. Terra: Alright. Goodnight, sweet pea. Kiva: Good night, my love. - Both Kiva and Terra kissed and went to sleep. Category:Scenes - Specials